codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheAmazingBBP/Midnight Hour
I am starting a new fanfiction. It is about a fictional war between the Russian Federation and the People's Republic of America (Communist US). The idea itself, as well as the major conflict, is inspired by Bad Company 2. Some of the specific scenes, however, were inspired by Medal of Honor. Backstory The US's economy was failing (It already is). Riots were happening. Violent protests. Police couldn't handle the situation. The country's people were losing jobs. Jobs were losing people. The country was in Anarchy. Until one man ended it all. General Trenton Hale organized the assassination of President Larry McEllison. He and the US army, loyal to him, killed all government-related officials and seized the capital, where he established a Communist government and made himself the leader. Order was brought to the streets, and the economy began to start working more smoothly. All shock over the assassinations was lost to the wave of happiness from the new government making the country a far better place. But the rest of the world did not look at it the same way as the newly-formed People's Republic of America. The European Union, as well as Afghanistan, Iraq, Canada, Japan, and multiple other countries disagreed with the new Communist country. A Special Forces unit comprised of Joint Task Force 2 and Special Air Service members tried to sabotage an outpost in the Aleutian Islands, but it was hopeless. Anit-Aircraft fire tore the helicopter apart before it was even close to the DZ. With no other Army being nearly powerful enough to stop them, all heads turned towards one country. The Russian Federation. They were asked by the UN to stop the crisis. Russia answered the call, and Spetsnaz troops stormed the base with ease. The next day, the PRA declared war on the Russian Federation and launched an attack on all of South America to expand it's land so that it would be feared by many more countries. It, at the same time, began airlifting suppies and troops out of the Middle East towards the Caucasus mountains. The war had begun. Plot Idea It's been long enough, so I'll give some info on the focus of the story. The story follows a Spetsnaz unit. They are elite special forces, but they aren't usually in those types of operations, they are more often fighting alongside Russian Army regulars, and the only distinction between them and the regular soldiers is their special status. The Spetsnaz unit is comprised of Dmitri Samov, Nikolai Hewa, (characters to be made), and Alexandri Dutina. They take part in multiple Russian Army operations in South America. Signups Skins/Clothes/Whatevers *RU Assault *RU Support *RU Sniper *RU Demolitions *PRA Assault *PRA Sniper *PRA Demolitions *PRA Support Weapons Russian Federation (Good Guys) *AEK-971 *AN-94 Abakan *AK-74M *9A91 Carbine *AKS-74u *PP2000 Avtomat *PKM *RPK *SV98 Sniaperskaya *VSS Vintorez *SVU *MP443 Grach *MP-412 REX *G3A3 Assault *Saiga 20K *TOZ194 *GP-30 Grenade Launcher *RPG-7 AT *QLZ-87 Automatic Grenade Launcher *KORD HMG *9M133 Kornet AT *ZU-23-2 People's Republic of America (Bad Guys) *M8 Assault rifle (XM8) *M416 *M16A4 MWS *SCAR-L Carbine *M8 Compact *M249 SAW *M60E4 LMG *M8 Automatic Rifle *M24 SWS *M95 .50 BMG *SR-25 Marksman Rifle *Mk. 14 EBR *M9 Pistol *M1911 .45 *870 MCS *M2 CG AT *M203 Grenade Launcher *M320 Grenade Launcher *M312 HMG *M307 Automatic Grenade Launcher *BGM-71 TOW *Vulcan Air Defense System Both Sides *C4 *Hand Grenade *Anti-Tank Mine *Mortar Strike Attachments *Red Dot Sight *4x Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher Vehicles Russian Federation *Mi-28 Havoc *Mi-24 Hind - Attack Variant (With forward-firing Rocket Pods. Can still hold troops) *Mi-24 Hind - Transport Variant (with side-mounted KORD HMGs instead of the chin cannon) *Su-25 Frogfoot *MiG-29 Fulcrum *T-90 MBT *BTR-90 *BMD-3 Bakhcha (AA variant also available) *GAZ-3937 (With Kornet AT) *Otokar Cobra (with KORD HMG) *CAV (Russian version with QLZ87 GL and KORD HMG) *Ural-4320 People's Republic of America *HMMVW (Both TOW and M312 variant available) *M1A2 MBT *LAV-25 *M3A3 IFV *F/A-18 Hornet *F-15 Strike Eagle *AH-60 Blackhawk (Attack variant with forward-firing rocket pods and an M61 Vulcan Cannon) *UH-60 Blakhawk (Transport Variant with Dual M134 Miniguns, as seen in-game) *AH-64 Apache *CAV (American version with M307 GL and M312 HMG, as seen in-game) *M939 Format I'll give 2 examples. My Character *Name: Dmitri Samov *Weapon (If you want to fly or drive a vehicle, then the vehicle name goes here): AN-94 (May or may not be Suppressed) w/ GP-30, KORD HMG, MP-443 Grach *Ride (The vehicle you ride in. Don't include this if you are a pilot or driver) *Rank: Junior Sergeant *Skin: RU Army Assault *Bio: None (The Bio is optional) Your Character *Name: What zit tooya *Weapon: Butter knife *Ride: I'm too lame and acne-coated to have one. *Rank: Master Sergeant shooter person of the Master Sergeants inportant person of all time sergeant *Skin: Swimming trunks *Bio: im a dummyhead (Don't take the second one seriously) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Army_ranks_and_insignia_of_the_Russian_Federation: Use this to find ranks for your RU character if you make one. Category:Blog posts